I didn't mean it like that, Zack
by RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar
Summary: When the twins and their mom are visiting Japan they end up in trouble. 'Trouble in Tokyo' When Carey says something it upsets Zack and once back on the boat, he leaves for his cabin. What has gotten him so upset and who will help him feel better? Especially for those Zaya-lovers out there.
1. Comforting Zack

Zacky, I didn't mean it like that...

Note from the author : Hey all! My fourth fanfic already! I hope you still like them ?! Anyways, I've received some nice reviews for 'Thanks for playing along Bailey' and 'I love you, Maya' and some people have added 'Thanks for being here, Zack' added to their favorite stories so I want to thank you all for your support! Love you!

In this story : Zack's really hurt by his mother calling him dumb in the Japanese factory and Maya tries to cheer him up. How far will she go to make sure her boyfriend is okay?

Disclaimer : I don't own the Suite Life On Deck. If I did, we would be working on the Suite Life In College at this very moment. Enjoy!

ZACK POV :

'_Cody, why can't you be DUMB like your brother?'_

The very same sentence has been on repeat in my head ever since we got out of that Japanese soda-factory.

Hearing Moseby and Tut say something like that stings because even if they're not my 2 most favorite people in the world, they're the closest to parents we have on the ship and they always give me advice, so I don't want to let them down too often...

Hearing Cody call me dumb hurts like a bitch, because he's my twin. While he may be the smarter one of us two, I still want him to be proud of me... But hearing my mom say it ?!

That's something else. I heard the woman, who gave birth to me, call me dumb. I listened to her calling her own flesh and blood dumb. While she was standing there, right next to me. And I'm not going to lie, it devastated me.

Once we got back on the ship, I took off for my cabin and locked the door. I let myself fall onto my bed and I completely broke down.

That's where I'd been for the past 4 hours. Crying my eyes out. Yet somehow, I hadn't run out of tears yet.

I received several text messages and I even missed a few phone calls, but I didn't have the energy to check who they were coming from... And judging from the fact that nobody had even bothered to come find me, it's probably wasn't very important...

It may have been Cody to call me an idiot, _again_, for destroying that studio. Or Mum saying that she was right. I was dumb. Why else would I miss my shift at the juice-bar? I could hear her already ; _'Zack, move your butt from wherever it currently is seated and get over to the juice-bar. It'll probably be the best job you'll ever have...'_ or maybe it was Mr. Moseby saying that I was late once more and that I was just a no-good-prankster and a player who was going nowhere with his life... The list of possibilities probably went on and on and on...

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door of my cabin. I didn't dare to hope that it was Mum saying she was sorry for what she said and telling me she loved me just as much as my brother. Saying that she didn't care that I probably wouldn't get into Yale or Harvard or any other prestigious college. Perhaps even adding that wherever I ended up she was sure she was going to be so proud of me... I knew that that wasn't very likely, but I sure did hope she was standing there on the other side of the door, waiting to give me a hug...

I opened the door and couldn't help the look of disappointment that crossed my face when I saw Maya standing there. She must've just gotten back from her shopping trip with Bailey, London and Addison.

"Jeez, Zack," she said as she came in and closed the door behind her. "Nice to see you too."

She smiled to let me know she was teasing and leaned in for a kiss. I just leaned out of her embrace and fell backwards on the bed.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I may have been upset, but for the possible hurt in my girlfriend's voice I had a sixth sense. Probably came along with the boyfriend-girlfriend thingy.

"No, baby," I said. "I've just had a rough day. Of course I'm happy to see you. And no, I don't want you to go." _I just need a hug,_ I thought after that sentence.

As if she read my mind, she sat behind me on my bed and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Zack, honey," she said. "What's wrong? Why haven't you been answering your phone? I must've left you like 15 messages and texted you about 20 times?" she sounded so genuinely worried, I made me feel even more in love with her than I already was.

"Glad to see someone cares about me," I mumbled. I rolled over so I was face-down on my bed and put my pillow over my head. I felt Maya starting to rub my back in consoling circles.

"What happened today, Zacky?" She only used that voice when she wanted to get something out of me.

"Maya," I whined. "You know that's not fair, right? I can never deny you anything you ask me in that voice..."

"I know, sweetie," she grinned. "That's why I'm using it. Tell me what happened, Zack..."

I put my head back into my pillow and said; "Mum called me dumb."

"What?"

I lifted my head from the bed and repeated what I had just said.

"Why would she call her own son dumb?"

"Because Cody can read the name of some weird plant in Japanese and I can't..."

"Zack, I love you, you know that," It never gets old hearing her say that. It usually makes my day, but today is an exception. "But you're not making any sense. Start from the beginning..."

"When we were in Japan today, I pissed off a CEO of a soda-factory. Mom was doing a commercial for his poisonous sodas and I trashed the studio. So that guy made us taste soda's to work off our debt. As mentioned before, the sodas were horrible and we tried to escape. Didn't go well, you know me and my brother and I decide to save what can be saved. In this case our lives. I take my blindfold off and I tell the guy he may just as well let us go because all the ingredients were written in Japanese and I can't read Japanese. Cody obviously didn't want to give me my moment of glory because he spoils it by taking off his blindfold and he starts listing all those weird and gross ingredients. And then mom speaks up and says; 'Cody, why can't you be dumb like your brother?' so now I'm upset."

"Wow, I guess your mom did call you dumb." Maya said.

"You think so?" I grumbled.

"Okay, that settles it. You're upset because your mom called you dumb, I'm upset because you're upset and I'm even more upset because someone had the nerve to call my _boyfriend_ dumb while we both know he's anything but dumb."

"What is that boyfriend of yours then?" I couldn't help but tease her a little bit.

"He's very handsome, he's the bad-boyish type…"

"Ooh, sounds dangerous," I winked.

"Not really; I've discovered his weak spots. Furthermore my boyfriend is the pranking type, a god at sports and he's smart and brave. And I love him very much, so no one, I repeat, no one calls you dumb. Understood?"

Maya had such a fierce look in her eyes that I didn't dare to disagree with her.

"What are you going to do, baby?" I asked. "Go up to my mom and say the same thing you've just said to me?"

I saw little devil horns sprout on her head and realized I had just given her an idea.

"Oh, this ought to be good," I said.

"It will be, baby. Don't you worry."

**A/N : Here it is! Chapter 1! Tell me what you think ! x**


	2. Maya vs Cody

I didn't mean it like that, Zack

Note from the author : Hey all! I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but school has started again and even though the second week just ended, I feel like it's been going on forever! I must have made 5 tests already ! And I'm in high school! Does it require being a cruel sadist to be a teacher in high school? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I am going to try and finish the story this week-end !

PS : Thanks to everyone who reviewed and in particular Popstar Lily ! xoxo

**WARNING : GAY-CODY ! DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LIKE CODY BUT I WASN'T FEELING CODY WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER !**

Disclaimer : A few weeks have gone by since the last time, but I still don't own the Suite Life On Deck.

MAYA POV :

I left Zack's cabin and I headed straight for the one across the hall. I still couldn't believe Ms Martin would call Zack dumb. If there's anything that boy is not, it's dumb.

I slammed the door open without knocking and I got promptly rewarded for that.

Cody was just coming out of the bathroom and had only a towel on. He let out a disturbingly girly scream.

"Maya! Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could be naked. What are you even doing here?" I had noticed that Cody tended to ask a lot of questions when he was nervous, hiding something or just embarrassed.

"Hi Cody. Nice to see you too. I have heard of knocking as a matter of fact. I was just feeling a tad angry and I was in a hurry. Second of all, we both know you would never walk around naked. You're too much of a prude. I bet you even keep your swimming trunks on in the shower/bath…"

He blushed and averted his eyes at that statement, so I guess I was right.

"And last but not least, I'm here because apparently your brother and my boyfriend has been crying his eyes out ever since you got back from Japan because of something his mother said and I was wondering if you cared to tell me your side of the story…"

"Zack's crying ? Why?" Cody looked confused.

"He told me your mom called him dumb and he took it to the heart."

"Why would he take that seriously? I've been saying the same for 17 years and he never cried…"

"Maybe because he's had a tough week and it all became too much? We both know how hard he actually studied for that geometry test and he still failed. On top of that, you both got in a big fight, he lost his wallet, his computer got stolen and now this. Why would your mom call her own son dumb?"

"She didn't mean it like that. He should know that."

"That's not what I asked. Why did she call him dumb?!"

"She just wanted to get out of there. She was scared, tired and I was messing up our chances of getting out of there."

"Still, she shouldn't get away with it. Where is she?"

"Why? Are you going to confront her about it?"

"Yes. Nobody calls my man dumb. And if they do, they'll meet me. He would do the same for me."

"Maya. Use your brain! You've never met my mom! And you're going to tell her what she can and cannot do? She's going to hate you even before you open your eyes and dump Zack and leave him heartbroken."

"Yes, I am. And why would I dump Zack?"

"Please Maya. A girl like you is never going to stay with a boy like Zack. You're ambitious, he's never ever had ambition. You're smart, he doesn't even know the back from the front of his pencil. Besides, Zack would never get accepted in your family. You're the only heir of a sports imperium as big as London's father's hotel business. At first you could resist, but you would never say no to your family. Even if they told you to dump my brother."

"What? You think I'm that shallow? If I thought that little of him, I would've never accepted his offer for a date. I'm in love with your brother. Just because we're not attached at the hip like you and Bailey, doesn't mean we don't love each other!"

I was furious with Cody and I turned around to leave.

"Maya, wait," I heard.

"What?" I bit back without turning around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I think you're shallow. It's just… I really don't see why a girl like you even likes my brother. Let alone loves him."

Hearing that was the final straw that broke the camel's back. I spun around and grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me, you weak little boy," I snarled. "Your brother is 10 times the man you'll ever dream to be. He's brave, he's smart, he's handsome, he likes everything I like and most importantly I know he loves me just as much as I love him. That's something you can't say without even the slightest bit of hesitation. No matter how many times you stick your tongue down Bailey's throat, we both know the longing for someone else doesn't go away. Every time James passes you, I need to remind you to keep breathing and wipe the drool from your chin. So that's why I love your brother. Because he loves me. And because we work as a couple."

I opened the door and turned one last time.

"You know, you thinking about Zack like that, could just be one of the reasons why he broke down like that."

I walked out in the hall and said with my back to him.

"Do yourself and Bailey a favor, Cody. Break up with her. It's not nice to use her like that. Give her the chance to be happy. Oh, and come out of the closet. Almost everyone in our class knows you're gay, anyway. Except for Bailey and Zack. Good luck with that."

I slammed the door in his face and headed for the Sky Deck. I probably would find Ms Martin there.

And then I would give the currently second most hated person on my list a piece of my mind.

I will repeat it one more time; Nobody messes with my man. You should consider yourselves warned.

**Note from the author : Hope you liked the story and I'm going to update as soon as I can ! Don't forget to review ! I really want to read them!**


	3. Maya vs Ms Carey Martin

I didn't mean it like that, Zack

Author's note : I'm so incredibly sorry for making you wait so long. It's just that I've been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't had the time to write you guys another chapter. I have a lot to say so make sure to read this.

First of all; I want to thank those of you who took the time to review the first 2 chapters. I've also noticed that some of you didn't like the way I treated Cody… There was one reviewer who wrote that he/she really hated the story now that I made Cody gay. I'd like to explain.  
I wasn't really feeling Cody when I was writing the story so in the spur of the moment I wrote that. Therefore, I have decided that I'm going to make two versions of this story. This one, in which Cody is gay and another one, with the same storyline but I'll try to think of another subplot.  
I hope you comment on which one you like best. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer : Even while I wasn't writing I didn't miraculously win the rights to TSLOD. So I guess it's still Disney's.

_In the last chapter : Maya had a huge fight with Cody and stormed off to find Ms. Martin. Onwards my loyal readers…_

Chapter 3

MAYA POV :

By the time I arrived at the Sky Deck I had calmed down a bit and I wasn't as furious as I was when I left Zack's cabin.

I calmly walked onto the deck where I found Ms. Martin trying to flirt with the barman, Devon.  
She was batting her eyelashes like a schoolgirl and giggling like she had smoked a little too much marihuana.

_I guess Zack didn't lie when he said his mom was desperate… _I thought.

_And when he said that Cody was a better flirt than she was… _My mind decided to finish that sentence.

I giggled and walked over to Ms. Martin. I tapped her on the shoulder.

When she turned around I was shocked at how much she looked like the boys.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi, Ms. Martin. I'm Maya Bennett, Zack's girlfriend?" my sentence ended like a question because I wasn't sure whether or not Zack had told his mom about me.

Her eyes widened like she had just heard she had won 5 million dollars.

"Hi," she said. "I've heard so much about you… I'm Carey by the way… Ms. Martin makes me feel old."

She laughed and I wondered how she could seem so carefree when she had just broken Zack's heart.

I decided to end her friendly chatter and cut right to the chase.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something, Ms. Martin?" I chose to use 'Ms. Martin' so she knew I wasn't convinced of her make-believe-friendly attitude.

"Sure," she said. "Ask away." And she grabbed the smoothie that was placed in front of her.

"Maybe we could move to a table? I'm not sure anyone has anything to do with what I have to say."

Carey looked unsure and maybe a bit scared of what I was about to say but followed me anyway.

"What is going on, Maya? You're starting to scare me a little. Is something wrong with Zack?" Carey seemed genuinely scared for her son.

I was starting to wonder whether this was really a good idea, but I decided to go through with it. I needed to defend Zack's honor just the way he would defend mine.

"Something's indeed wrong with Zack," I began. "He's been crying his eyes out ever since you, Cody and Zack came back from that Japanese factory."

Carey started to grab her things and made to leave for Zack's cabin, but I stopped her.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet."

Something in my face must've convinced her because she sat back down.

"When Zack told me what had happened, I wouldn't believe him at first. I mean, why would you do what you did? And why would he think it to be true? I mean he's your son…"

"Maya, you're talking in riddles. I don't get this…" she stuttered. "Not to mention, you're now officially freaking me out…"

"I'm talking about the fact that you called Zack dumb and that he took it the wrong way…"

"WHAT? How dare you… I… I… Why would I call my own flesh and blood dumb? Who do you think you are that you dare to insinuate such thing?"

I sat upright and prepared myself for my first fight with my future mother-in-law.

" 'Cody, why can't you be dumb like your brother?' Doesn't that ring a bell, Ms. Martin?" I was sure that the fire in my eyes that I was so famous for at my former school was burning.

She started to sputter but I didn't give her a chance to say something.

"Zack might not be a future Yale student, Ms. Martin, like Cody is but Zack is an amazing guy. He's been working his butt off for the last few months. He's been working extra shifts at the smoothie counter and has taken it upon his to produce London's webcast to earn some extra cash. And you know what he's going to do with the money he earns, Ms. Martin?"

I paused for a moment so she could answer or try to answer my question.

"I don't know," she said with big eyes. "Save it so he can visit his dad while he's on tour?"

I could tell she wanted to say something else, but thought better of it.

"No," I said. "And he's not going to spend it on stupid stuff like you originally thought, either."

I saw that there was surprise in her face thanks to me being able to read her mind.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm a master at reading the twins' faces. And yours is a copy of theirs… He's saving it so he can pay for college."

She spat out the sip she had just taken from her smoothie.

"Zack? In college?"

"Yes. He's been taking extra classes and has spent more hours in the library than Cody and Bailey combined. His grades have gone up with 45%. He's gone from a straight D-student to a honorable straight B-student. In French and History he has slaughtered Cody. While Cody got a B, Zack got an A+ !"

"You're serious?"

"He's been working really hard, to make you proud. He knows that in just a few months there will be no more Seven Seas High and that he will have to start living his life and dealing with the consequences. He knows that you and Cody and Mr. Moseby won't be there at all times like you have been for the past 17 and a half years to guide him in the right direction. He knows it !  
And even though he's been immature and childish, he's also always been a great friend to everyone who has had the pleasure to meet him. And I don't think that that guy deserves to be called dumb."

By the end of my rant I was panting so heavily that James, the extra barman, came over and gave me a drink. I thanked him.

"I… I don't know what to say… Where is Zack?"

"In his cabin," I answered. "Crying his eyes out because even though he has sent you a copy of all his tests and improved grades you have yet to reply to his emails. Because you called him dumb while he's been working from 7 AM until 1 AM to make sure you'll be proud of him. To make sure that you'll be celebrating both twins on graduation day…"

I started to get up.

"If you have nothing more to say, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts and go back to Zack's cabin doing the job a mother usually does when her son's confidence gets flattened.  
Comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay. Have a nice day, Ms. Martin."

I left Carey sitting there speechless and headed for Zack's cabin. I knew one thing that would cheer any guy up…

I grinned and sent someone a text while walking to my destination.

**A/N : And that was chapter 3! What will happen in chapter 4? Stay tuned for more and don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	4. Carey vs her own mind

I didn't mean it like that, Zack

Note from the author : Hey all! Here I am again! Second chapter for today! I'm supposed to clean my bedroom but I wanted to do something for my loyal readers who have been waiting for a new chapter! My teacher who's still waiting for my homework that was due Monday 8th, will have to wait ;)

Disclaimer : It's been half an hour since I've written the last chapter and I still didn't find the rights to The Suite Life On Deck in my mailbox. Too bad for me…

In this chapter : Carey thinks over what Maya told her and decides to go talk to Cody to hear what has been happening on the ship since the last time she saw her boys…

_Onwards my trusty companions…_

Chapter 4

Carey POV

To say that I was shocked at my first meeting with Zack's girlfriend had to be the understatement of the year. I could see why my boy liked her…

Realizing that I had things to think about I grabbed my stuff and decided to go to a place where thinking in silence was still a possibility.

While wandering around on the big ship I found the perfect spot to do the necessary thinking. On the highest deck of the ship was another pool that London had asked for. Her father had been easy to convince of her need for her own pool and in a week's notice the pool was ready. No one but London and her friends were allowed to use the pool.

Knowing this was the place to be, I pulled out my cell phone and texted London.

_**Need some time alone. Do you mind if I use your pool? – Carey.**_

By the time I had spread my things and donned my flip flops London had granted me permission to use "Bain Londres". She had watched a French movie or something and decided she wanted her pool to have a French name.

I got into the pool and swam for a few minutes until my head was clear of all the things I didn't need to think about right now.

I needed my full attention on the matter that I had subconsciously named the 'make-Zack-believe-that-I-am-indeed-proud-of-him-matter'.

I got out of the pool and took one of the towels I had brought with me. I dried off while choosing a spot to install myself and start to think.

_Why would Zack believe me when I 'called' him dumb? He should've known I would've never meant it…_

_He should have known according to your point of view… _My mind wanted to help me out and I decided I'd give it a shot. _But maybe he's not as tough as he seems?_

_Why would he put up a tough front ? He's surrounded by his brother, his best friends and someone he considers an uncle… _I tried to understand what my subconscious apparently had known for a long while.

_Think about it… Before the divorce you and Kurt were fighting all the time. The boys were seven, Carey, seven. During the divorce you were a wreck, you were running all over the place from a lawyer to court and back to the lawyer. Kurt was doing the same thing and you dumped the boys with your mother…_

_I never _dumped_ the boys…_

_Yes, you did. Zack and Cody were scared out of their wits and there was no parent who took the time to explain what was happening and what was going to happen. Do you remember what Cody was doing those few times you were with your boys?_

_Crying his eyes out… Holding his Blankie… Hiding under the coffee table at their grand-parents' house…_

_And Zack?_

_Trying to comfort Cody… He was always trying to get Cody to come play outside for a bit… _

I smiled at that memory. I never realized the pride I felt when I saw 7-year-old Zack trying to take care of his brother.

_You know why Zack did that? _

_I've never known…_

_Because you and Kurt used to say that he was the oldest. He had to take care of his mom and brother when their father was on tour. He was the man in the house at that moment…_

I actually laughed out loud when my mind told me that.

_You're right, _I replied, _and Cody would get mad because he was just as old as Zack was. He would yell that it was no fair that Zack held the power just because he was born 15 minutes earlier…_

_Correct. And after the divorce you moved every few weeks to a new hotel with young kids who needed nothing more than a stable environment… Right at the moment they were used to the neighborhood at your parents' place and the kids living there and your mother taking care of them while you were either rowing with their father, screaming at the world that it was no fair you couldn't have a steady relationship or sleeping thanks to either a sleeping pill or a drink too much, you pulled them out of their new world to make place for a life on the road, again, only because YOU didn't want to be alone. So you dragged your kids along…_

_What's your point? _By the time I could ask my mind what it meant I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

_My point is that Zack's the way he is because he learned early on that the people he loves aren't always there when he needs them. Who thought him how to ride a bicycle?_

_No one, Zack taught himself and then taught Cody…_

_Exactly, Zack taught himself. He taught himself so many things. He wanted to do things himself because he wanted to be independent. He didn't want to need someone because tomorrow they could not be there for him anymore…_

_That explains his independence. Not the fact that he's upset because of my stupid exclamation… Or why he took it to the heart…_

_Zack's always been compared to his brother. He's never been as much of a student as Cody is. So people called him stupid and his brother got prized for his marks. So Zack searched for something else that would make him stand out. At first it was pranking. He got attention because of it. Not the good kind but it got him noticed. And then he decided to be the bad boy. Cody was the goody-two-shoes so he wanted to be the opposite. Remember how much he hated to be switched up with Cody by teachers and such?_

_Yeah… _My tears were forming a little pool of their own at my feet.

_He hated it because that would make him and Cody one person again. And Cody being better academically would be the one people would refer to. It would be 'Cody and his twin'… So he became Cody's opposite. Speaking of Cody… Have you ever noticed that no matter what he does Zack will always do as he says. Think about the time their room at the Boston Tipton was a complete mess and Cody moved into the coat closet. Zack cleaned his room within the next day.  
Or the time Zack ruined Cody's internship with dr. Spalding. He went to great lengths to make sure Cody would still get into Yale. Or the time with the duke of Harvard. Zack came to Cody's rescue not knowing that he gave Cody a whole new goal in life. Getting into Yale. _

_Your point being?_

_Cody's the one person that Zack will never want to disappoint. Because he's the one person that's been through everything with him, who's never let Zack alone. He's always been there, the one constant in Zack's life. Why don't you talk to Cody? You might understand what's been going through Zack's head…_

_Great idea… _I thought. And right after that ; 'I can't believe I just had an entire conversation with my mind…"

_But it helped, didn't it? _My mind was really out to get its point across.

_Yes, it did. But I'm still calling my shrink once back in Boston…_

I could hear my mind laughing and decided to go talk to Cody. At least I would have a conversation with an actual human being.

**Note from the author : So? Here it is! Chapter 4! Let me know what you think! In the next chapter ; The talk between Cody and his mother. Both of them… Make sure you review! Thank you!  
**


	5. Carey vs Cody

I didn't mean it like that, Zack

Note from the author : Hey all! Finally! Chapter 5! I'm so sorry that I made you all wait so very long. Especially since I didn't have time to finish this story but still had enough time to write another one! I really do apologize! I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story and I hope you'll like the chapter! Enjoy! Oh! And my best wishes for 2013!

* * *

Disclaimer : Even though it's been a very long while since I've last written a chapter, I still don't own the Suite Life on Deck. Guess it's still Disney's.

In the last chapter : Carey thought over what Maya had said while relaxing in London's pool.

In this chapter : Carey wants to talk to Cody about Zack.

* * *

CAREY POV :

While I was walking towards Cody's cabin I got a text from Maya.

_**I'm sorry about my behavior. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. But I did want to get my point across. While you're talking to Cody, there's something he's been having troubles with too. Don't forget to ask him about what's bugging him. We wouldn't want to have something happening to Cody like what has happened to Zack, would we? Sincerely, Maya Bennett.**_

To say I was surprised, would be an understatement, but I decided to do as she told me. I told her I would and arrived at my youngest son's cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in," I heard Cody say and I entered the room.

"Hi mom," Cody dropped his pencil onto his textbook and invited me to take a seat on the trunk at the end of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I finally get to see my boys and now you think I would just keep hanging out at the juice-bar?"

"You're right, but I did tell you I had to study for this massive test on Thursday. Even though I might be good at Physics, if I want to get a scholarship to Yale my grades must be perfect."

"Cody," I interrupted his rant. He was hiding something, I could tell. "First of all, your grades are nearly perfect. Second of all, I really have to talk to you and third of all: What are you hiding?"

Cody blushed and looked at his feet.

"I know why you're here, mom," he muttered. "I got a text from Maya. You're here to talk about Zack and about me. I just… I'm scared to disappoint you… In both cases."

"How could you disappoint me? You're my son. Nothing you ever do, would make me turn on you. You know that…"

"I know, mom," he said. "But Maya said some things that really hit home to me."

"She really is a special girl, huh?" I smiled at my son. "I couldn't wish for a better girlfriend for Zack…"

"You have no idea what he has already done for her, mom. She's turned him into a whole new person. You really should be proud of him."

"I am," I said. "I am… But I'm not so sure he knows that." I could feel the tears in my eyes building up at the reminder of my failure as Zack's mother.

"Unfortunately, you may be right about that, mom… Even though Zack seems like a tough guy, he's not always made of stone. Maya made that very clear."

I smiled. "You can tell me all about that, later. First I want to talk about you. What's been bugging you, Cody? The usual spark in your eyes is missing."

"I've… I've not been feeling the same about Bailey, lately."

"What do you mean, baby? Has something happened between the two of you?" I was scared Bailey had done something to hurt my baby.

"It's just… I love Bailey… I really do… But not in the same way as a few months ago. Whenever she's near and she hugs me, my heart barely reacts. While when we just started dating, my heart would start beating so fast that it felt like it would jump out of my chest…"

"That's the normal way things go, Cody. The intense feeling of being in love fades into a feeling of comfort and affection."

"It's not like that, mom. There's someone else who has taken over my heart. Whenever that person is just in the same room as I am, I feel like I can't breathe. Whenever that person serves me my drink, I just get lost in their eyes. Whenever that person just touches me while passing by, my knees feel like jelly and Bailey has to hold me up. I'm incredibly, irrevocably in love with that person and I'm just afraid at what the person will say when I tell them how I feel."

"What this person's name, Cody?" I asked. I braced myself for the outcome when I saw the scared and hesitant look in Cody's face.

"His name is James, mom," Cody whispered so quietly I had to strain myself so I could hear him. "He's a waiter and a colleague of Zack…"

"That means… That means you're… you're…" I tried to get it out but I just couldn't.

"I'm gay, mom," the tears started running over Cody's cheeks and he sank further into his desk chair. He looked so scared of my reaction.

"Cody…" "I'm so sorry, mom,"

"Why would you be sorry, Cody?" I had gone over to my son and wrapped my arms around him. "You're my son and if this is the way you are, I don't care. I love you just the way you are. I really don't care."

"You don't?" He sounded so hopeful and I laughed at the look on his face.

"Of course I don't, sweetie. Now, this James-guy? Is he cute?" Cody smiled at my question.

"Very, dark hair and clear green eyes with a well-built body. He's so tan that his eyes almost seem like those of a cat. He's gorgeous, mom."

"And do you think he likes you, too?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I do know he's gay. He came onto the ship because he was suffering from a bad break-up. And I also know that he's out of the closet."

"Are you two friends?" I really wanted Cody to be happy and if James made my boy happy, I would support Cody while fighting his way into this James' heart.

"We speak to each other occasionally, but we're not close enough to exactly call us friends." He answered.

"Well, I heard you have this amazing six month-plan?" He nodded and I continued. "Why don't you adjust it a little bit and make it your six month-plan into James' heart?"

"I designed that plan for Bailey, mom," he said. "It would feel wrong if I used it for someone else. Especially if that someone else were a boy…"

"If you don't want to use it, you don't have to, I'm sure you'll find another way to ask him out." I rubbed his arm and I heard a vague 'Thank you' coming out of his mouth.

"Why?" I muttered into his hair.

"For not freaking out… For supporting me… For loving me…" he said.

"Of course, sweetie… And I'm glad at least one of my sons knows I love him…" I could hear the hurt in my own voice so naturally Cody did too.

"Maybe you should go talk to Zack, mom," Cody crawled out of my arms and went to grab his jumper. "I have to go talk to Bailey, anyway," the lack of courage was clear on his face.

"Sweetie, if I may give you a hint; don't drop the being gay-bomb on her head just yet. I guess you're going to break up with her?"

Cody nodded. "It wouldn't be right if I kept her on the hook. I'll have to let her go eventually. And don't worry, mom. I'll be sure to handle it with her feeling in mind."

"Cody, before you go, I want to talk to you about something else."

Cody shrugged and came over to his seat next to me on top of his trunk. His jumper went flying onto his roommate's bed.

"Sure, mom," he said. "What is it?"

"You said you didn't want to disappoint me when I wanted to talk about Zack. What did you mean?"

"Maya said some things that made me realize I hadn't exactly been a good brother to Zack. Instead of helping him study for his tests, I was too busy pretending to be in love with Bailey. When something horrible happened, I was never there for Zack. I'm the only family he has on the boat and I behaved like I couldn't care less about him. He told me you hadn't been replying to his e-mails and instead of writing one to you to tell you that you had to check your e-mail, I was off drooling over James and pretending to drool over Bailey. I just haven't been there for him, like I used to and like I promised you I would."

"Zack's had some tough times lately, hasn't he?" Cody nodded in answer to my question. I stood up.

"That settles it. I'm going to go talk to Zack and this evening, or better yet, tomorrow morning we're going to have another family breakfast. The boat doesn't leave Japan until 4 P.M. and my flight doesn't leave until 5 P.M. I trust you'll be there?"

Cody nodded once again and grabbed his jumper.

"Go talk to Bailey, Cody." I urged him. "Try to make sure you'll be friends again one day!"

"I will, mom," Cody said while leaving his cabin. "Go talk to Zack! He needs it!"

And we headed for our respective places-to-be. Mine was only across the hallway and for the first time in my life I was nervous to talk to one of my own kids… Hell! Even giving them 'The Talk' was easier!

I righted my shoulders and knocked on the room across the one I came out from.

I heard a voice thick with tears croak out "Leave me alone!" and instead of listening I opened the door to a sight that shocked me to the very core.

Zack was laying on top of a scantily-clad Maya with a naked chest and a sweaty face.

"Zachary Martin!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Note from the ashamed author : Here it is! Chapter 5! I make you wait so long and this is what you get! Be sure to be honest when you leave a review! Tell me whether you liked it or you hated it! And I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Happy 2013! -RPL


	6. Carey vs Maya

I didn't mean it like that, Zack

Note from the author : Hey all! Here's chapter 6! Before I start the chapter, I'd really like to set some things straight first. Based on the reviews I got for this story, I gather that some people think I don't like or understand Cody. I want to assure all of you that I absolutely adore Cody Martin! There were some people didn't like it when I made Cody gay. I wonder if it's because they have something against gay-characters or because they really hold on to the characters the way we saw them in the show. I'd really like to point out that this site is called FanFiction which means that the writers on this site can come up with their own tricks and treats for the characters and their own storyline. I also wanted to direct a word directly to a guest-reviewer called Amy: _**Amy, what you said in your review, was true. Maya probably wouldn't have said such things to her boyfriend's brother **_**in the show**_**. We don't know how she would've reacted had such things happened. I did notice that Cody was the dorky-kind and completely in love with Bailey **_**in the show. **_**Once again we don't know whether or not Cody would be gay as there was no James **_**in the show.**_** I really do appreciate you taking the time to review, but I think you've forgotten that this site is called FanFiction. We make the characters do what we want, they are the way we want them to be, because here, they're starring in **_**our**_** show. When I started this story, I wasn't feeling Cody at all and therefore this is the outcome of the subplot. I'd be sad to see a reader go, but I suggest that if you do not like the way I'm handling things you go find another story that suits your wishes. I've written 'Thanks for playing along, Bailey' in which Cailey is the main couple. Maybe that's a story you'll like better? Sincerely, -RPL**_

Anyway, those of you that do like the story how it's going, here's chapter 6 for you! Don't forget to review at the end? Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to the Suite Life On Deck! You want 'em, ask Disney!

* * *

In the last chapter : Carey and Cody had a heart-to-heart and while Cody went off to break up with Bailey, Carey went to Zack's cabin where she found him and Maya in a compromising position…

_**In chapter 5 :**_

_Zack was laying on top of a scantily-clad Maya with a naked chest and a sweaty face._

"_Zachary Martin!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs._

* * *

ZACK POV :

"Mom!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I was so shocked I sprung out of bed and left Maya laying there in a lacy bra and the button on her jeans undone.

"The better question is: What are you doing over there?" she answered with another question. "And with your girlfriend in such clothing? Or better yet, lack thereof?"

"I'm just going to leave you two to it…" Maya grabbed her shirt and threw it back on. "Always a pleasure, Mrs. Martin. I'll see you later, Zack."

She bent down to kiss me and since my mother interrupted what would've been the best night ever, I decided to ruin hers too.

When Maya's lips touched mine, I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. I put my hands a little above her hips under her shirt and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Maya moaned, wove her hands through my hair and involuntarily opened her mouth. I used the opportunity and explored already familiar territory.

"Ahum," Maya groaned against my lips and pulled away reluctantly.

"I'll be back to finish what we started," she whispered in my ear. "Text me when she's gone."

She went to the door which was held open by my mother.

"Bye Mrs. Martin. See you later, Zack. Love you," she added. I could see my mother wincing when she heard those last two words.

"See you, Maya. Love you, too." Again my mother winced and internally I did a victory dance at her obvious discomfort.

My mother slammed the door.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That was my girlfriend showing me she loves me and me showing her I love her just as much. A bit unfamiliar with you, mother?" she had hurt me and I was determined to hurt her just as much.

"I didn't mean those last few words. I mean what I walked in on…" she snapped.

"Well, my girlfriend does notice when I'm sad and like one should do when they care about someone, she tried to comfort me. I must say I felt really _comforted_ with what she was doing… Or what she would've been doing if it hadn't been for a certain someone walking in on us." I glared daggers at my mom and eventually she sighed and took a seat next to me on the bed. I stood up and sat down in my desk chair.

"I know I hurt you, Zack," she said.

"Oh, really? And who pointed that one out for you? Because I don't think you even noticed I was upset while we were driving back to the ship."

"Maya talked some sense into me…"

"Don't you think it's a bit alarming that your son's girlfriend has to tell you when your own flesh and blood is upset or crying?" I interrupted her.

"Zack, I'm trying to apologize here. I know now that I've hurt you in the factory…" I opened my mouth to say something but she gave me no chance. "I know that today was not the only time I hurt your feelings. Cody and Maya told me how you've had a couple of rough weeks and my first reaction consisted of me being angry you hadn't told me… Maya advised me to check my e-mail…"

"You've finally read the e-mails I sent you, haven't you?" I asked. I was careful not to show any emotion.

"I did. And I felt your enthusiasm lessening with every mail you sent. Me not replying probably made you think I didn't care."

"I know you **care**, mom." I whispered. "But sometimes I can't help but feel like you care more about Cody. By means of speaking, Cody's e-mail hasn't been sent yet, or you've already replied. I must've sent tens and tens of mails and you've yet to reply to any of them. I sent you all my tests to make sure you would know I wasn't making up my grades."

"I know, I saw." She smiled and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "And I can't remember a time I've been more proud of you. Maya told me how much you've been studying, how you've been applying to several colleges and how you've been taking extra shifts and how you've been producing London's web show to pay your own way through college."

"Have you heard yourself these last few minutes, mom? _Maya said… Maya told me… Cody and Maya told me…_ I bet you wouldn't even be here if something either of them said hadn't hit home very hard…"

"Zack…"

"Do you have any idea what it was like to hear you say what you said today? You were sitting there, next to me, and you said: **Cody, why can't you be dumb like your brother? **How do you think that made me feel? You called your own son dumb, mom." I raised my voice as a way to cover up the hurt in it.

The tears were streaming down her face and I felt my own eyes glazing over.

"It feels like everything I do is just not enough… It feels like no matter what I'll achieve in life, Cody will always do something bigger… _something better_… And I can't… I can't ignore that feeling." My voice cracked at the end of that sentence.

"Zack…" she tried again.

"I know you probably didn't mean it like that, mom. But it's not the first time you've said something alike… And while all those other times I may have thought: _Zack, don't blow this out of proportion… You know she doesn't mean it like that. _Things like that just… They hide themselves in your brain and someday, like today for example, there's one tiny straw that breaks the camel's back. Today, saying what you said, broke this camel's back…"

By that moment, the tears were streaming freely down my cheeks and the sobs were wracking my body. After a minute of sitting like that, I finally felt the pair of arms I had longed for all day wrap themselves around me.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She kept whispering in my ear. "I didn't mean it like that, Zack… I honestly swear I didn't."

"I know, but the rational part of my brain was on vacation today. Mom, as a family we've been through so much already. Don't you think that when you've been through so much as we have been through, we should support each other and not say things like that?"

I felt her nodding into my hair and her tears soaking my skull.

"I know your reaction was probably due to the fear and the stress and maybe your jet-lag, but… It really did hurt…"

"I know, baby. I know… And I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you and I'm so sorry I made you feel like you don't mean as much to me as Cody does."

I pulled away from her and grabbed her hands.

"I love you and Cody, mom. So much… But I need you two to love me too. And I need you to support me just as much as you support Cody."

"I do love you, baby. So much. You and your brother are my reason for living." I could see the honesty in her teary eyes and I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Can we just… Have a dinner like a family, mom? Like we did, back in Boston? Just the three of us?"

"Anything you want, baby. But I'm afraid it won't be tonight. I'm afraid your brother has other things to do."

"Like what?" I asked. "What could there possibly be that would make him want to skip a family dinner?"

"Maybe I'm not the right person to tell you why, but… Your brother is breaking up with Bailey, as we speak…"

"Why? They've been attached at the hip for more than a year?! Even when they weren't together, he would've… walked and crawled to the ends of the earth if she asked him to."

"Your brother fell in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, baby. That's something he needs to tell you himself." She stood up and went over to the mirror in the bathroom to check up on her appearance.

"Maybe I should leave you. Maya will probably be making a hole in the floor she's currently pacing on waiting for you to call her."

I chuckled when that image nestled itself in my brain. The familiar feeling in my chest reared its head.

"I love her, mom. With all of my heart."

"I can tell." She smiled. "And call it a mother's intuition, but I think she loves you just as much. She's a great girl and I think she might be perfect for you. She's beautiful, she's obviously a smart girl, she seems a sports fan… And she's probably just as straight to the point as you are…"

"I know," I smiled. "She might come off a too bit strong, sometimes, but she means well. She'd go to hell and back for those she loves."

"Well, consider yourself lucky you're one of these loved ones and hold on to her. Love her as much as she loves you, for better or for worse. Because I feel like I might've met my future daughter-in-law today…"

"Can't say I haven't thought about it, mom," I said. "Can't say I haven't thought about it…"

Mom dug through her purse and found what she was looking for. She threw a small, square box onto my bed and smiled at my confused face.

"Better to be safe than sorry, right?" she smiled and I blushed when I realized what was in the box.

"Don't be ashamed… I'm glad it's with someone you love rather than some tart who's just after you for your looks or reputation."

"Why do you have those in your bag?" I asked curiously. "Please don't tell me you wanted to use them yourself. I swear I won't get that image out of my head when I'm about to use them…"

She laughed her familiar laugh and shook her head.

"I'm visiting my sons travelling around the world on a boat without parental supervision. I had a feeling at least one of you two might need them…" I smiled at her.

"Thanks, mom. I needed this." I said genuinely.

"The box?" she joked.

"This moment. Between mother and son." I said.

"And the box… I have a feeling it might come in handy…" I added as an afterthought.

She smiled and ran her hand through my hair.

"You're growing up so fast… I can't believe both of my boys will be in college soon!" The tears made their reappearance. I got up and hugged her. I hugged her so tight that if she had weighed a few pounds less, I might've squeezed the life out of her.

"You have no idea how much that last sentence meant to me, mom." I said into her hair. "You have no idea."

She wrapped her arms around me too and answered.

"I intend to. Care to take a walk around Tokyo with me? Just mother and son?" she said.

"I'd love that. Let me grab my keys and text Maya that I'm leaving the ship."

"You might want to freshen up a bit. I don't think these Japanese girls dig a red-eyed and blond-haired guy, Zack."

"Don't care what those girls think of me. Maya loves me either way…" I said and I walked into my bathroom to put on some deodorant.

_Maya sure knows how to make a guy sweat when making them feel good…_ I thought. A silly grin made its appearance on my face.

"Now, how about that walk?" I said and I offered her my arm.

The feeling I got when she hooked hers through mine, was one of comfort and _family_…

* * *

Note from the author : So? Chapter 6! What did you think? Do you think there should be a few more chapters? I think so… Maybe a continuation of what Zack and Maya were doing? Or the conversation between Bailey and Cody? I think there should be at least one more Zaya-chapter… Please let me know what you think would be the perfect ending to this story? Lots of love, -RPL


End file.
